Regarding the mastery learning project for mechanical ventilation in incoming Critical Care fellows, we have collected survey and test data from the summer, winter, and spring for three sets of Critical Care fellows who started their fellowships in 2016, 2017, and 2018 respectively (N=103). We have also collected data from a second set of incoming fellows with survey and test data from the summer 2019 (N=33). We are in the process of performing a statistical analysis (by linear mixed model) to determine whether the education program improves test performance and whether decay of knowledge occurs between summer and winter testing as well as winter and spring testing. Regarding the mastery learning project for bronchoscopy in incoming Critical Care fellows, we have collected survey and test data from the summer of 2016, winter 2017, and spring 2017 in one group of incoming fellows (N=16 ). We have also started collecting data from a second set of incoming fellows with survey and test data from the summer of 2017 (N=16). Our next step is to perform a statistical analysis (by paired t-test) to determine whether the education program improves test performance and whether decay of knowledge occurs between summer and winter testing as well as winter and spring testing. Regarding the mastery learning project for mechanical ventilation in respiratory therapists, we have collected survey and test data from June 2017 and January 2018 (N=15). We also collected survey and test data from a second set of respiratory therapists at the VA Pittsburgh (n=14) before and after a day of mechanical ventilation education in spring of 2018 and repeated this with a second day of education in spring 2019. We are in the process of conducting a statistical analysis (by linear mixed model) to determine whether the 2 days of Boot Camp education improves test performance and subjective comfort with interpretation of ventilator waveforms.